The present disclosure relates to a sound information display device, a sound information display method, and a program, and particularly relates to a sound information display device that displays sound information of a sound source overlaid on a visual image on a head-mounted display and the like.
A technique for estimating the position of a sound source and the strength of a sound by a plurality of microphones is described in Domestic Re-Publication of PCT International Publication for Patent Application No. 2004-021031. Further, a head-mounted display for the hearing impaired that recognizes the arrival direction of a sound source by a plurality of microphones and which outputs words and onomatopoeias that correspond to the recognition result as character information is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-334149. Furthermore, a visualization device that extracts sound information from an input image, categorizes and identifies what such sounds are, and associates the sounds with a still image within the image is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 08-179791.